


From the boy who lived.

by e_weager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, harry and ginny, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_weager/pseuds/e_weager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from the boy who lived. </p><p>The boy who lived-is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the boy who lived.

There was a blinding flash of green light, and I fell.

 

To Professor Dumbledore,

I often think of myself with my family- Hand in hand with my mother, father, and of course, Sirius. All of them smiling at me, well and alive.

But whenever I dream of the life I never had and never will have, reality hits me like a 2000 pound comet plummeting onto Earth.

As the boy who lived, It is my responsibility to save the wizarding world, the muggle world, and the people I care about from the dark wizard, Voldemort.

I try, but sometimes I get tired. Dumbledore, I’m tired. Tired of fighting, and tired of losing those I love. What’s the point of a beautiful world if I have no one to share it with? There is no point.

I sometimes regret my actions, and if Sirius could ever open his eyes again and read this letter, Sirius, I would tell you how sorry I am that our relationship had to end when it had just started. I’m sorry that I never really appreciated you and took you for granted when you cared for me so much. I wasted my time, and even though I hate to admit it, you’re now dead.

It pains me Sirius, but I want to thank you, thank you for being the brother that I never had, and thank you for being the closest thing to a father that I could turn to when troubled. Although I never expressed it, I was always happy that you were there for me. 

I was always envious of those who had a family- perfectly happy and together. I finally found a home when I came to Hogwarts, but I also found a home when you arrived, Sirius. 

I hope that you can now live in peace, together with Prongs and Moony. I will soon come and join you, and finally be able to see the faces of those lost once again.

Ginny, I love you, and I’m sorry that I have to leave.

Ron, you big bloke, take care of yourself and never try to curse someone with a broken wand again.

Hermione, you have saved me so many times, and I have never met anyone as smart as you are. Never doubt yourself. You are the bravest and best muggle born-witch I have ever met.

Goodbye world.

Rather than grieving over this, please remember me, remember me as the boy who lived.  
Everything went silent.

“Harry, I’m so proud of you.”

I looked up.

“Mum, dad?”

They nodded. 

I smiled.


End file.
